Present day avionic architectures generally include a flight management system of this kind in the avionic part that notably offers the crew the possibility of defining pre-flight and maintaining or evolving in-flight the route to be followed to convey the passengers to their destination.
In parallel with these tools, mainly for reasons of cost and simplicity of development, there are numerous initiatives to implement on the open world side functionalities aimed at simplifying the task of the crew relative to the management of the mission of the aircraft.
In the context of the present disclosure:                the avionic part (or world) refers to secure onboard elements (computer, systems, . . . ) that comply with given integrity and availability constraints; and        the open world part refers to onboard hardware (laptop computer, tablet, . . . ) in the cockpit of the aircraft hosting applications and containing data that is not sufficiently secure to be integrated into the aircraft as it stands.        
In particular, airlines make available to the crew tools for assisting management of the mission that are integrated into an electronic flight bag (EFB) type device or some other laptop computer or touch-sensitive tablet.
These tools enable the crew to prepare the mission in advance or to modify it when they deem it necessary. For the airline there are many advantages of installing these tools on an EFB device: lower cost, homogeneity at the level of the often mixed fleet, greater flexibility of modification or installation, or other advantages.
In the usual architectures, the transmission of open world information to an avionic system is rendered physically impossible to prevent sending of corrupted data or installing malware that can jeopardize the safety of the aircraft.
Now, the data manipulated in the tools of an EFB device is of a kind intended to be loaded into the flight management computer to update the flight plan or the performance computations and providing a secure physical link between the open world data and applications and the avionic flight management computer would make it possible to reduce the workload of the crew, with a reduced probability of error, as they would no longer need to enter this data manually into the flight management computer on the basis of computation results from the EFB device tools.